The Perfect Present
by kittie reviewer
Summary: Christmas Prestent for neox chan. Roxas is on a mission to find the perfect christmas present for his crush Xion. But runs into some bumps on the way. Warnings Spanking and OC's, and implied swearing Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts.


**This is a Christmas present for my friend Neox-Chan, I hope you like. Sorry if I didn't get Neox's personality right. **

**Warnings, this oneshot has OC's in it, and spanking. If you hate OC's or corporal punishment then save you flames and click the back button.**

**Calixa is pronounced Ca-le-sh-a (Alicia with a C in front of it)**

* * *

The Perfect Present

Roxas was in her room, musing over the holiday that was soon to come. The most happiest holiday of the year. That's right it was Christmas time in the world that never was. Though Nobodies shouldn't even care about such a holiday since they have no emotions, but still joined into the festivities just like all the other worlds. But at the moment Roxas wasn't happy, not that he wasn't happy that Christmas was coming, but more along the lines that he had no idea what to get his best friend for Christmas.

Or at least one of his best friends. Axel was easy enough to buy for, heck buy the pyro anything flammable and he'd he happy. But it wasn't Axel that he was trying to buy for, no it his other best friend Xion. The girl joined the organization seven days after he did and was just starting to get comfortable in there friendship. In fact if he didn't know any better, Roxas could swear that he had developed a crush on the girl.

A sigh escaped his lips, he had been sitting there for almost an hour and still had no idea what to give her. It couldn't be just any gift, but a really special one to show just how much he cared for her.

His thoughts were interrupted by his door opening and closing really fast. He looked over to see who trespassed into his room, and a young girl with carrot red hair was leaning against his door for support while panting. A hat was clenched in one of her hands, and he wasn't surprised when the next thing he heard was, "CALIXA! Give me my hat back!"

That was no doubt there fifteenth member's voice, and loud steps could be heard running past his door. Calixa gave Roxas a thumbs up as thanks then opened the door, and ran in the opposite direction that Neox ran. The blonde shook his head while rolling his eyes, ever since those two joined the organization, life has been crazy. Neox was the fifteenth member, though he was a child in most standards, he still had a good amount of level headedness, and could still be a trouble maker. But he was nothing compared to there sixteenth member Calixa.

She joined just a few weeks after Neox did, but had managed to cause more chaos in the organization then ever before. Trailing his mind back to the problem at bay, that was finding a present for Xion. He had asked Axel, who wasn't helpful in the least, and to say what it was he suggested would go beyond the rating of this story. But who else could he ask …

* * *

Roxas had reached desperation this time. He knew that only a girl would be able to help him find the perfect present for Xion, and the only other girls in the organization other then Xion was Larxene and Calixa. Larxene didn't even come close to a last resort so the only other option was there crazy sixteenth member. The blonde knocked on her bedroom door only to receive no answer. If she wasn't in her own room the best place to look next was Neox's room.

He chose right. Neox was doing math homework at his desk, while Calixa was sitting on his bed reading a book. The book entitled was "How To Create Your Own Fun," must have been how she got all those crazy idea's when she was bored.

"What do you want?" Neox asked looking up from the math problem he was working on.

"I was looking for Calixa," Roxas replied.

"I didn't do it!" Calixa cried out.

"I didn't even accuse you of anything," the blonde said.

"Oh," the girls cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment, "That just normally what people do when there looking for me."

"And you wonder why this happens?" Neox teased.

The red head glared at the younger boy, "What did you want Roxas, make it quick I'm busy trying to keep myself from being bored."

Roxas shuffled his feet in and looked away, "Um," he started to blush, "I noticed that you a girl."

"Very well spotted," Calixa replied with a trace of humor in her voice.

"Well it's just that Xion's a girl also, and I really want to get her something special for Christmas-"

"Aww that's so cute, and you want me to help you figure out something?" Calixa asked.

The blonde key bearer nodded while he cheeks flushed beet red. The girl put the book mark on the page she was looking at then closed the book, before standing up and walking across the room, "This is going to be so fun," she said.

"Why do I get a bad feeling about this?" Neox asked closing his math book, "But whatever gets me out of homework, so I'll help."

"I have the perfect idea," Calixa announced, "To the library."

She created a dark portal and walked through it, while the two boys followed through it behind her. They all reappeared in the mass of bookshelves of the library. Calixa briefly looked at one of the shelves before pulling out a large red hard covered book titled, "Ancient Treasures," and flipped through it until she found the page she was looking for.

"Right here is the perfect present for Xion," she pointed at the page.

"The Jade Diamond," Roxas and Neox said at the same time.

"It is one of the most beautiful diamonds in the world," Calixa explained, "I know where it is, but the only problem is that its guarded by a dragon."

"Then how are we going to get it?" Roxas asked.

"We get Axel to help us," the girl explained as if it should have been obvious.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"But Axel, its for Xion," Calixa begged.

"Going against a full grown dragon to get a present is not a smart thing to do Rox," Axel replied.

"But I want to get something special for Xion," Roxas said hoping that it will sway his friend into helping them.

"Find something less dangerous to get her, as your superior I forbid you from going, and that FINAL," Axel pretty much ended the argument by stalking out of the room, leaving a glaring Calixa, and a depressed Roxas. Neox had no expression whatsoever.

"Well, we don't need him," Calixa decided and was suddenly carrying a bunch of scrolls, "I have the perfect plan."

"Didn't Axel just tell us not to do it?" Roxas asked uncertain if this was really worth it.

"It can't hurt if he doesn't find out," Calixa responded.

"I don't know Cali," Neox said.

"Just trust me, it will all be fine."

"Last time you said that, half the organization was chasing us with there weapons drawn," Neox pointed out.

* * *

"I'm still not sure about this," Roxas said for the thousandth time.

"Would you relax, we're doing this for you," Calixa snapped.

"Last time you told us to relax we-" Neox started.

"And you," she swung around to the silver haired boy, "Stop reminding me of all the times I've gotten you in trouble in the past, its getting on my nerves."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "So where's this dragon supposed to be located?"

"In this cave right here," she pointed to a large rock structure they were standing outside of, a small hole just big enough for them to walk through.

"A dragon is supposed to fit in there?" Neox asked in a smartass voice.

The girl glared, "It flies in to the top, now shut up." The red head pulled out one of her scrolls containing her plans, "All right so you all know your jobs."

The two boys summoned there keyblades, "Me and Roxas distract the dragon while you go and get the diamond," Neox repeated the plan in a bored tone.

They all walked through the opening, Calixa leading the way through the maze of tunnels, "How do you know where to go," Roxas asked.

"I manage," was all that she said.

Eventually they came into a big open area, with no ceiling. They could all see the diamond gleaming in the moonlight. It was about the size of a fist, but the dragon was nowhere in site. Roxas, with both keyblades out walked cautiously toward the diamond, when a large scaly foot blocked his bath. A very angry looking black dragon smoke puffing from his breath staring at him with bright yellow eyes.

Roxas and Neox started attacking it to distract it from Calixa who was trying sneaking around it and snatch the diamond. But just as she was about to grab it, the dragon noticed her and swung his tail around to block her from it. Now realizing that they were trying to steal his diamond the dragon was furious and let out a roar of anger. He stretched out his enormous wings and rose from the ground. His talons wrapped tightly around Roxas's shoulders and lifted him from the ground. Roxas screamed loudly, "Help!"

"Oh F---" Neox shouted.

The dragon flew out through the top of the cave, while Neox ran through the cave tunnels with his keyblade drawn. Calixa took this opportunity to grab the diamond and shove it into her backpack, before high tailing after the younger boy.

Outside the cave the dragon was flying around as if deciding where to drop the blonde. Then out of nowhere a large bridge appeared. The dragon flew lower to fly underneath it, but was met with a brick wall. He loosened his talons to let Roxas slip from his grasp and the boy fell a good fifteen feet, where he landed on top of … Axel? What the heck?

Neox and Calixa looked around and noticed next to them was Zexion, obviously the one creating the illusions of the bridge. He managed to manipulate the dragon into going back into the cave after several minutes, then Axel came walking up to where they were standing, carrying Roxas who was white as a sheet most likely from shock. Both he and Zexion looked extremely pissed.

"Did you guys not understand what I said?" Axel asked.

Neither of the three moved. Zexion shook his head in disapproval, then tossed a potion to Axel, who gave it to Roxas. The potion seemed to help the blonde snap out of his shocked state for the color flushed back into his cheeks. Axel set him back on his feet, continuing to glare at them, "I told you not to go face a dragon, you three directly disobeyed an order, so what do you have to say for yourselves."

Silence.

"We got the diamond," Calixa said.

If looks could kill, then all three of the younger members would have faded long ago. Axel and Zexion looked at each other, "I'll take Calixa and Roxas," Axel said, "You deal with Neox."

Zexion nodded curtly, and the three trouble makers knew what was coming next. The Cloaked Schemer grabbed Neox by his arm and dragged him through a portal while the boy protested all the way. Axel had a more demanding approach and created another portal, "All right you two, in," he ordered and landed a harsh swat on both of there bottoms to encouraged them to go.

They reappeared in Roxas's room, "Calixa go wait in your room," Axel ordered.

The girl nodded guiltily, then teleported out of the room. He red head male turned to Roxas, who shrank back, "I'm sorry, I just …"

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Axel asked, "That dragon could have crushed your bones into saw dust."

"I had to get something special for Xion," Roxas weakly tired to defend himself.

"Well you got it, but you still got to pay for it," Axel sat on the desk chair and forced Roxas over his knees.

Roxas started struggling weakly, "Please Axel I'm sorry!"

"When I tell you not to do something Rox, you need to listen," Axel said, and landed a hard smack across the boys backside over the organization uniform. This brought a yelp to come from the blonde, but he managed to keep quiet as Axel brought his hand down again and again. By the tenth swat Roxas started crying out. After twenty five smacks Axel gently pulled down his black jeans and white boxers with nobody symbols decorated on them. The boy screeched loudly, "No Axel don't please," he grabbed onto the leg of the desk and pulled.

Axel had expected this move for the kid had pulled it before many a time in the past, and was ready for it. He landed a particularly hard spank to the key bearers posterior, "Stop that," he ordered.

Roxas just broke down into loud sobs, and kicked his feet mildly before falling limp from exhaustion. He sobbed and wailed over Axel lap with tears falling from his eyes and onto the floor making a small puddle on the ground. Axel spent another good two minutes peppering his bottom, turning it to a dark crimson before switching to rubbing soft circles over his back.

The red head waited until his sobs turned to soft sniffles before bringing him back to his feet, helping him right his clothes then pulled his shaking frame into a comforting hug. Roxas snuggled closer into his friends embrace, "I'm sorry Axel," he said weakly.

"Just make sure that the next time I give you an order you listen and do it."

"I promise Axel."

* * *

Meanwhile Neox was making this as difficult as possible for Zexion. Of course it was all the same moves, and Zexion knew exactly how to deal with it. First he tried to struggle free and run away, and when that wouldn't work he refused to walk. By the time they made it back to Zexion's room the boy was slung over the Cloaked Schemers shoulder while Neox was slapping his hands weekly against his back.

"Zexion it was all Calixa's idea, I didn't have anything do it with it," Neox said as Zexion sat on his bed and pulled the silver haired boy over his lap.

"This isn't about what you did, it's the fact that you did it after Axel told you not to," Zexion replied and sent his hand crashing down over the boys upturned rear.

Neox yelped, "I though I just had to do what you said?"

Zexion brought his hand down again, "Axel is your superior, you have to listen to him just like me."

Neox squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth together, he wanted to prove to Zexion that he could take this like a man and not cry. But after a good minute silent tears started to squeeze its away out of his tightly shut eyelids, then the older male stopped and put the boy back to his feet and brought his pants down to his ankles, then placed him back over his lap and continuing the blistering session over his boxers.

It didn't take long after that, when the tears started to fall freely, and though he tried, but soon a sob strangled its way out of his mouth. By the time Zexion stopped to pull his underwear down Neox was sobbing opening not caring anymore to get through this like a man. The older nobody spanked him for another minute before pulling a large paddle out of the drawer.

Neox looked over his shoulder praying that it was over and when he saw the implement, a loud wail erupted from his lips. Zexion brought the paddle down with a loud CRACK! He hit the boy with the horrible wooden implement fifteen times, before pulling the kid into a hug. Neox hugged Zexion tightly and cried into his shoulder, while the older male rubbed his back in soft circles. They stayed like that for a good three minutes until his sobs turned into the occasional hiccup, "So what have you learned, Neox?" Zexion asked.

The boy sniffled loudly, "To listen to all of my superiors, and do what they said."

"Exactly," Zexion brought his hand up to wipe away the stray tears from his eyes then hugged him again.

* * *

Axel walked into Calixa's room, and the girl looked up at him with guilt ridden eyes. "Calixa, what you did today was the most stupidest thing you've ever done," Axel said.

"Yes sir I know," she replied in a soft voice, that could have broken Axel's heard if he had one.

"Not only did you put yourself in danger but you put both Roxas and Neox in danger also."

"Yes sir."

"And you know you need to be punished?"

"Yes sure, I-I understand," the girl looked like she was about to cry from the guilt, "I'm really sorry."

Axel sighed, he couldn't do it. That look was just pure torture, she seemed to have already known what she did was wrong. So maybe spanking her was a little much. "Ok I just want you to stay in your room, for the rest of the night. No dinner tonight."

"Yes sir," Calixa replied, when Axel left the room, a smug look crossed her face, it had worked again.

* * *

Christmas day came and Roxas handed Xion a beautifully wrapped present. The black haired girl accepted it and carefully unwrapped it before pulling out the jade diamond. "Oh it's so beautiful," she fawned over it for a moment, "How did you ever get you hands on it?"

Roxas smiled meekly and rubbed a hand over his backside, "It was kinda painful."

Across the room Neox and Calixa were staring at them, "AWWW! How cute is that, just look at them," Calixa said.

"Yep I guess you were right, about the diamond," Neox said.

"So did you want you Christmas present?" Calixa asked.

"Gee, I didn't get you anything."

"That's ok, I didn't expect anything from you."

"Well where is it, it doesn't look like you have a present."

"Well you don't really open it," with that the girl leaned over and planted a kiss on his lips.

Neox's cheeks flushed red and Calixa giggled, "Come on, lets go do something I'm bored."

The end

Thank you for reading.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Neox-Chan. Calixa is own by me, Neox is owned by Neox-Chan. Please remember to leave reviews.**

**I promise that I'll get back to Kingdom Hearts Discipline, I know I'm late, but I have half the chapter written and it wont take me long to finish it. Sometime this week, tomorrow at the soonest. **


End file.
